Talk:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Vol 16 Chương 2/@comment-25858301-20150603110807
Lò Hằng Sao mình thấy cứ để là Lò Hằng Tinh cho nó đồng bộ với mấy vol trước. Ngoài ra khúc đầu của chương này có lão Wind dịch một phần rồi , bạn xem lại mấy cái từ hay thuật ngữ gì đó sau này trans cho dễ hơn. Phần của bạn là dài hơn luôn rồi nhưng cứ xem lại thử cho nó chắc ăn =))) Ngày đầu tiên của kỳ nghỉ đông, Tatsuya một mình đi đến phòng phát triển số 3 của FLT. Miyuki và Minami ở nhà. Theo dự định từ hôm nay Tatsuya sẽ bắt tay vào việc mới, không phải là phát triển một chiếc CAD mới, mà là thiết kế một hệ thống quy mô lớn sử dụng rất nhiều kỹ thuật ma pháp. Thứ mà cậu định làm là một nhà máy (plant) năng lượng - tài nguyên - môi trường cỡ lớn. Tên của dự án là ESCAPES - viết tắt từ Extract both useful and harmful Substances from the Coastal Area of the Pacific using Electricity generated by Stellar-generator - nghĩa là Trích xuất cả chất có lợi lẫn có hại từ khu vực ven biển sử dụng dòng điện tạo ra từ lò hằng tinh. Nó cũng có ý nghĩa là "cách thức tẩu thoát". Kế hoạch đến giờ mới dừng lại ở việc giấy tờ quy hoạch và thiết kế hệ thống đặt ở đó. Tuy thế cũng coi như đạt được bước đầu rồi. Ý tưởng này của Tat bắt đầu từ 3 năm trước, sau ngày ở Okinawa đúng 1 năm, vào tháng 8 năm 2093. Cả loop cast, thiết bị phi hành cơ lẫn Lò Hằng Tinh đều là một phần phục vụ cho dự án này. Vài ngày trước cậu đã có mảnh ghép cuối cùng. Nhìn vào tính khả thi của dự án hay vào độ tuổi của Tatsuya thì vẫn còn chặng đường dài. Dù vậy nếu nghĩ tới ý nghĩa của dự án thì đây là việc Tatsuya phải làm không tránh được. Tuy nhiên nhiệt huyết ấy của cậu, ngay sau khi vừa bắt tay vô làm chỉ được 1 tiếng thì bị dội một gáo nước lạnh. "Xin lỗi đã làm phiền, thưa thiếu gia." Trong khi đang phác thảo sơ đồ có chứa những dữ liệu tuyệt mật mà ngay cả việc copy vào Solid Cube để mang về nhà cũng không thể được, và việc truyền tin bằng ám số lượng tử cũng bị cấm, Tat nghe thấy lời gọi từ một nữ nhân viên của phòng phát triển số 3. "Có chuyện gì vậy?" Thẳng thắn mà nói thì hiện giờ cậu không muốn dừng tay lại chút nào. Nhưng gọi cậu khi đang ở một mình trong phòng thế này hẳn là có việc quan trọng. Tat rút tay khỏi bàn phím và trả lời vào chiếc tai nghe. "Vâng, Kuroba Mitsugu-sama muốn gặp mặt nói chuyện với thiếu gia ạ. Được chứ ạ?" Bất giác, Tatsuya nhíu mày.